Currently many slip-ring brushes are made from solid carbon. Metal fiber brushes are generally known for providing a much larger number of electrical contact points on the rotor running surface thereby providing a much lower contact voltage drop. However such metal fiber brushes, supported by holders to which they are attached by soldering, are readily deformed by high external forces, which may arise in electrical motor types of environments because of transport current and magnetic field interaction induced forces, which results in excessive brush spreading distortion sometimes called splay. Brushes could be made stronger by using larger fibers, but this would result in fewer contact points and poor following of any imperfections in the rotor surface. It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide a foil type electrical current collector brush in the aforementioned type of running surface environments to avoid the latter referred to disadvantages associated therewith.